1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A known multilayer capacitor is one having a capacitor element body in which a plurality of insulator layers are laminated, a plurality of first internal electrodes and second internal electrodes arranged as opposed with the insulator layer in between, and first and second terminal electrodes disposed on an external surface extending in a direction parallel to a laminating direction of the insulator layers, among external surfaces of the capacitor element body, wherein the plurality of first internal electrodes are connected to the first terminal electrode and wherein the plurality of second internal electrodes are connected to the second terminal electrode (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-140183). Since the first and second terminal electrodes are disposed on the same external surface in the ceramic electronic component described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-140183, current pathways established in the multilayer capacitor are relatively short, so that the equivalent series inductance (ESL) can be reduced.